MacGregor
Private MacGregor was a young Scottish soldier who served in the 7th Armoured Division. Biography He served in El Alamein, Toujane, Matmatta, and Caen along side Captain Price and John Davis. On occasion he serves as the radio operator. Price also trusts MacGregor with driving, although nearly getting Davis killed. Often Davis saves MacGregor's own life, since you hear him saying "I owe you one!" He is first seen at El Alamein with Price when Davis and his squad catch up with them. When the German camp was ravaged, Price ordered Davis to collect enemy plans. MacGregor who is a hothead says "We don't have time to collect the lot of stupid maps!" Price interrupts him saying "Keep your bloody mouth shut, Private!" Moments later, MacGregor and Davis work together calling artillery on a German ambush. At Toujane, Price, Davis, and MacGregor are trapped in a building by more Germans. They take an armored car through Toujane, escaping death by enemy infantry, Panzershrecks, and a tank. He drives over mines throwing Davis out of the turret. They escape the city and later meet again in the next attack. When the Germans are defeated he states, "Looks like the last of the Huns, eh Davis?" He is by Price's side once again at Matmatta. He is once again seen in Caen. When the British soldiers find wounded American POWs, MacGregor and Davis are sent to get a German transport. MacGregor drives again, through heavy resistance, and nearly gets both killed again. He is seen one last time at the last British mission, The Brigade Box. He lives through the war. Trivia *In multiplayer MacGregor is the character model for British sub-machine gunners. *Although John Davis is a sergeant, and MacGregor is a Private, throughout the British campaigns that they took part in together, MacGregor always talk to Davis in a familiar and cheeky way, like they have the same rank. In the mission " Outnumbered and Outgunned", he even "orders" Davis to use the machine gun to stop the Germans. *It is unusual that he is the Second in Command, when he is a Private. A Lance Corporal would be the lowest rank normally allowed in a squad leadership position. *At the beginning of the chapter Prisoners of War, Captain Price will imply that MacGregor is in charge of 2nd squad. While Price's trust in MacGregor is well deserved, a Private leading a squad seems a little far fetched. And since this is the first part of the Caen chapter, it cannot be reasoned the man in charge of 2nd squad was killed, for he would have been replaced before the level started. *MacGregor apparently didn't know how to drive before the war. Judging by the dialogue between him and Captain Price, escaping in the armored car appeared to be his first time behind the wheel of any vehicle. This would make him either rather young, or from a place in England or Scotland where he may not have needed to know how to drive. *It is unusual to see a Scottish soldier assigned to the 7th Armoured Division, as Scots were normally attached to specific Scottish units during the World Wars, though exceptions could be made. An example of this is the 51st Highland division, which was captured in 1940 in France while covering an evacuation of British forces. *MacGregor was voiced by James Patrick Stuart. *The name MacGregor could be based on the famous Scottish whiskey brand " Clan McGregor". Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Characters Category:King 5 Category:Call of Duty 2 Characters